This research is to study the effects of combined doses of alcohol and tobacco smoking on memory processes, attention and various physiological measures. This research is prompted by the observation that alcohol and cigarette smoking often take place together and the use of one has been reported to increase the likelihood of the use of the other. There is little information available on combined effects of alcohol and tobacco and also on the effects of smoking on memory processes and attention. Our first aim has been to develop tasks that are sensitive to the effects of cigarette smoking and to examine the effects of different doses. A second aim has been to compare heavy and light smokers and males and females to see if they respond differently to a test cigarette. Four studies have been completed in which we examined the effects of smoking on different aspects of human verbal learning. The data analyzed so far indicate that smoking immediately before learning verbal material improves delayed recall for delay intervals of 10 min, 45 min and 24 hours. The effect appears to be dose-related with a larger effect for a high dose of nicotine in the cigarette (1.39 mg) than for a low dose (.5 mg). The effect of being a light vs heavy smoker is still unclear.